Lily
by kiss-the-vampire
Summary: Lily is the new girl in Forks and Alice had visions of her. J/Oc, E/A, Em/R, C/Es no Bella in the story.sorry. don t read when you don t like my pairings. Please R&R ratet T
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight.

Leaving all behind

Lily´s POV

Today is the big day, i´m moving to Forks. I will live there with my aunt Claire and her knew

husband Josef. I don´t want to move there, but I don´t have a choice.

My parents want me to leave and so I must go. I must leave all behind.

I will miss my parents and friends, but must of all I miss Tyler. I can still feel his presence at home.

Tyler is the reason why my parents want me to move to Forks. He is my brother and now he is dead. And its my fault.

I can understand why my parents send me away, they know that i´m the reason of Tyler´s death. They know what happened. I remind them every day that they don´t have their beloved son anymore, because their daughter is a monster from hell.

It´s not like they would have said that, but I can see it in their eyes.

They are the only ones that know what happened that night, everyone else thought that Tyler died by an accident. That he missed a step of the stairs and fell, but thats not true.

I don´t want to think about it now, it makes it harder to leave. I know that my aunt and my uncle are pity for me, because i´ve lost my brother and that my parents send me away.

And that´s whats wrong, nobody should fell pity for me. I don´t deserve it i´m guilty.

After i had all packed my parents drove me to the airport to catch my flight to Seatle. They told me bye and left me alone. I´ve got my favorite book out of my bag and started reading

until had to check in for my flight.

On the plane I continued reading. I don´t know how often I have read these book, but I will never get tired of Pride and Prejudice.

Once out of the plane I was in a hurry to catch my next flight, but these time it was a small plane. It was just an one hour flight to Port Angeles.

In Port Angeles Josef was waiting for me. He told me that aunt Claire couldn´t come, because she was working. She is a nurse at the hospital in Forks. Josef told me that we would stop there on our drive home so I can say hi to my aunt.

Once we where in the hospital I saw my aunt was speaking with the most handsome man i´ve ever seen. He was tall, blond and has inhumanly pale skin. I haven´t thought that anybody could be paler as me. He looks like an actor or an angel.

In these moment my aunt recognized me and waved me to her. She hugged me and told me that she is glad that i´m here. Then she introduced me to these gift of god.

´´Dr. Cullen this is my nice Lily. Lily this is Dr. Cullen.´´

He shook my Hand and said ´´nice to meet you Lily, I hope you will like it in Forks´´

Am I insane or has he a slight British accent ?´´The pleasure is on my side´´ I said as I looked in his amazing golden eyes. I haver never seen more beautiful eyes in my life. When i´m honest i´ve never seen somebody so inhumanly beautiful like him.

I think i´ve forgot to breath for a moment or two, but then I added ´´ i´m sure that I will like Forks´´.

Thanks god that i´m a good liar.

´´Why don´t you and Josef drive home, we can talk later.´´ my aunt said and so I said goodbye to her and Dr. Cullen and left the hospital.

**Carlisle´s POV.**

Is it possible? Can she really be it? That would be wonderful and she looks like Alice had described her. Maybe she is the one who makes him happy. His soulmate. I hope so, he is alone to long.

And the family would be complete, after all this time. I can´t wait to tell Esme and Alice that I have seen her and that her name is Lily.

The name is a perfect match for her, she smells like lilies. And she is really a beauty. She looks almost like one of us, but not long and she will be one of us.

But it makes me sad that she must be dead for her family then. I know it´s not right to steal her away, but it is the only way to make him happy. And Alice said that Lily will be happy, too.

**Lily´s POV.**

Home was now a white two stock house with an garden and the forest in the back.

I got the whole second stock for me. I had also my own bath. But that´s not all. My parents gave them so much money that they have got me a car, an 1967 Ford Mustang in black. I´ve always dreamed about a car like these.

I really felt guilty, because my aunt and uncle was so nice to me and the don´t even know that i´m dangerous for them.

Dangerous for their life´s.

Claire Josef and I talked long this night and I got at 1 am in bed.

I thought long about what my aunt told me about Dr. Cullen and is family.

I must say that I think that´s it amazing that Dr. Cullen and his wife had three kids adopted and are foster parents for two more. And they are all in my age.

I think their kids had luck. I´m really curious about them, are they as beautiful as the Doctor? Ah, bullshit they are no blood relatives.

I couldn´t think about them more because I drifted in a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing

First sight

When I was awaken I saw that I had slept for 3 hours, but that´s kind of normal for me.

I´m kind of an insomniac. And this really has it´s good sides, i´m never in a hurry in the morning and I have plenty of time for reading in the night. I also love running in the morning.

I think it would be good to go running, it always clears my thoughts. I got up and took my black sweatpants, a black tank top, my running shoes and my mp3 player, i can´t go anywhere without my music. So i left the house and went running on a trail in the forest. Not a really smart idea, it was so dark that it was difficult not loose the trail.

Back home I took a shower and got dressed up. As I looked in the mirror I was pleased with my look. I have almost waist long caramel curly hair and it´s most the time a mess. The curls do what they want. But it´s not so bad, i like it somehow. It looks nice to my really pale skin, not as pale as the Doctor yesterday, but also really pale. I have high cheekbones and full bloodred lips. What I like the most of me are my eyes they are such a light blue that they are almost colorless and they have a black ring on the outside of the irises. Tyler called me always snow white.

The only thing that I don´t like is my height, i´m 5´8 tall and that makes it not easy to find a guy who is confident in my presence.

I shouldn´t think about thinks like these, because I can´t have a boyfriend. I can´t have friends at all.

I´m to dangerous for them. I could kill them accidentally. Wouldn´t be a first time.

Stop. I can´t think about it right now, or I will miss school, because I can´t stop crying.

If there weren´t the sign which declares these buildings as Forks High School I had never thought that this is the school. There are so many trees around that I could see it´s size at first, but know i´ve parked my car in front of the Front Office.

Once in the building there is a red haired women on a desk behind a counter. I got over to her ´´ Good morning i´m Lilian Youngblood. Today is my first day and I need my schedule.´´ she looked up at me with a smile ´´Good morning Lilian i´m Ms. Cope, I have your schedule right here and a map of the school. She went through all my classes with me. ´´these slip here must be signed from each of your teachers and you must get it back on then end of classes today. I hope you will like it here in Forks.´´ Why is everybody saying that I have to like Forks?

´´ I´m sure that I will like it here. I see you later then, bye.´´ I said with a smile and got out of the office. In my car I took a look on all the papers, i looked once on the map and doesn´t needed it anymore. I´m good in memorizing. My first class is world history, my favorite subject. I started the engine and drove my car to where all the others parked their cars.

The most cars here were old cars which had their best time a long time ago. The only car which was nice was a shiny Volvo, but it is nothing in compared to my car.

I stepped out of my car and got to class, the whole time I felt the other pupils stare at me. Do I have two heads or what? I wish they would ignore me. Once in class I got to the teacher and took the slip up to him. ´´ You must be Lilian Youngblood´´ he said. ´´That´s right, where can I sit?´´ he pointed to the desk on the left in the last row and said´´Next to Mr. Hale is a free place´´. I looked to the place which he shown me and there sat a man, you can´t call him boy, which must be most beautiful man in the world, he looks even better as Dr. Cullen.

If it possible that he is one of his kids?

One my way to my desk everybody was staring at me and muttering, I don´t even wanted to know what they was saying.

I got to my place and sat down, my desk neighbor looked to me with a smile and said ´´ Hi my name is Jasper Hale and you must be Lily Youngblood´´. I was a bit perplexed ´´Hi nice to meet you. Don´t be offended but why do you know my name?´´.

´´My father had told me that he had met you yesterday´´ he said. ´´Then you must be one of Dr. Cullen´s Kids. Your father is really nice.´´ I told him, just in the moment when he wanted to say something the teacher started class.

I took notes, but I doesn´t really needed them. The subject of the class was the First World War. I know everything that is important about it. Every now and the I looked a Jasper and was every time surprised that he was also looking at me. But it doesn´t bothered me, like the stares of the others.

He has such an incredible smile. As the bell rung, I packed my stuff in my back and got up.

In these moment Jasper spoke to me ´´Do you know that you have incredible eyes?´´

I was a bit shocked about these statement, but my face doesn´t showed it. ´´ Thanks, but I can only give the compliment back.´´

He smiled ´´ What is your next class?´´

´´Next I have English and what is your next class?´´ I asked. ´´ My next is Trig, but I know your desk neighbor in English.´´ I must have looked a bit stunned, because he chuckled ´´ the only free seat is next to my brother Emmett. If you don´t mind I can walk you to your class?´´

´´Thanks that would be nice. Would you please give me an honest answer, if I ask you something?´´ I asked. Does Jasper have a problem with honesty or what? I could swear that he looked a bit confused. ´´ What do you wanna know?´´ he asked.

´´Do I have a second head or why do they all stare and mumbling?´´ I asked. He bursts out in laughter an answered me ´´ No i´m sure that you just have one head, a really beautiful one, but just one. And thy stare about three reasons 1. you are new. 2.you are incredible beautiful and 3. they see you with me. And when i´m honest me and my family always separate our selfs from the others.´´

Does he really called me beautiful?

Does he had never took a look in the mirror? My looks is nothing compares to him.

´´Oh, okay that explained the stares.´´ was my respond.

´´Aren´t you curious why we doesn´t have contact to others?´´ I haven´t expect these question. ´´Honest? I know that you will have a good reason for that. I´m most the time for myself and that had also his reasons, so I don´t will push you to tell me.´´ that was now his turn to look stunned.

He couldn´t ask me more, because we was already at my English class. Next to the door was an really big guy leaning on the wall. He was smiling at Jasper and me. He looks also inhumanly beautiful, but he was not so stunning like Jasper. ´´Hey bro, is that Lily?´´he asked with an big smile. I sighed and the guy who must be Emmett looked at me a bit confused.

´´Yes Emmet that is Lily. And I know that the only seat availably is the one next to you, so she is your new desk neighbor.´´

´´Hey thats cool. Hi i´m Emmett´´ he said. ´´Hi nice to meet you.´´ I said with a smile.

Jasper said bye and left. Emmett and I got in class and got to the teacher to sign my slip. Then I took the seat next to Emmett and he looked at me with a question in his eyes.

´´Can I help you?´´ I was curious what he wanted to know.

´´No, i´m fine why do you have asked that?´´ he wanted to know. He looked like he was caught by something.´´Oh I don´t know. You had looked like you had a question. That´s all. I hope he doesn´t think that i´m crazy.

´´Ah, right i´m curious to know what your other classes are. Maybe we have a few more together or maybe you have a few more with Jasper. It would be also possible that you have classes with Rosalie, she is Jaspers twin sister.´´ Emmett said to me.

I winced indiscernible when he mentioned the word twin. At least I hope that it was indiscernible, but I have the feeling that he registered it. However he doesn´t said anything

about it.

´´ I have Spanish next then Trig and at least P.E.´´ I gave him a listing of my classes.´´

´´Okay that means you have Spanish and P.E with Jasper and Trig with me. In every of your classes is the only free seat next to Jasper or me, we will have a really good time.´´ is he always talking so much? I haven´t recognized that class has already started 20 minutes ago.

After English Jasper was waiting outside for me. He asked how it was with Emmett and was my next classes was. I told him that I had Spanish and PE with him and Trig with Emmett. He gave me one of this gorgeous smiles and I smiled back, we was talking till class started.

After Spanish he walked me to my next class again, where Emmett was already waiting.

It´s some kind of weird that I had one of them the whole time around me, but I think that they does it just to make sure that I found my classrooms.

After Trig asked me Emmett if wanted to sit at lunch with them. ´´ No, Thanks. I know that your family likes it to be alone.´´ I answered.

´´Oh come one all of us would be glad if you would eat with us, I can tell you that our sister Alice is really curious about meeting you. he stated.

´´ No thanks. She can meet me another time.´´

´´What no thanks ? And who can meet you another time?´´ Jasper asked as he arrived at our classroom.

´´Emmett had asked if I would like to eat with your family and he told me that Alice would be curious to meet me.´´ I answered him. I think Jasper looked a bit disappointed, but that must be my imagination.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing

Strange feelings

As i got in the cafeteria I had the feeling that I had to vomit. It food there smelled so bad that I couldn´t eat there something, so I got only a bottle of water and got to an empty table in the back of the cafeteria.

I took the Alchemist out of my back and started reading. A few minutes later two girls came to my table and sat down.

´´ Hi i´m Jennifer and that is Ashley. You must be Lilian Youngblood. You don´t mind that we came to sit by You? We had just thought that you could need company.´´ the one with shoulder lengths blond hair said. The other girl had short red hair. Both was small and pale , but not as pale as me.

´´No problem, but I prefer to be called Lily.´´ I said. I doesn´t like these to girls.

´´ I had saw you with Jasper Hale and Emmet Cullen. What have they wanted from you? You must know that they usually don´t talk with the other pupils. They don´t think that we are worth it.´´ the red head said.

I know why I don´t like them. They are superficial and their only hobby is gossip.

´´They are both my desk neighbors, thats all. When they don´t do it then they will have a good reason.´´ I said.

Jennifer said ´´Do you know that they are a family. Emmett and Alice Cullen are siblings they was adopted from Dr. Cullen and his wife. Edward Cullen is also adopted, but he is no blood relative of Emmett and Alice. And the Hale´s are twins and the Dr. and his wife are their foster parents. The twins are relatives of Dr. Cullen's wife. And all of them are together. That means that Emmett has a relationship with Rosalie and Edward with Alice. The only single is Jasper, but he doesn´t date. We are all not pretty enough .´´

Oh my god, how can somebody talk so much.. ´´ I had known most of it .´´ I stated. I hoped that the get it that I doesn´t want to talk to them, but nope.

´´ I think it´s really nice of Dr. Cullen and his wife that they adopt three kids and be foster parents for two other. They are both young themselves.´´

´´Dr. Cullen's wife can´t get children herself.´´ Ashley told me with and disgusted look.

These girls made me really angry. ´´Does it count so possibly less? Who do you think you are to judge about Mrs. Cullen ?´´ I said and saw their smiles left their faces. One moment I was angry and then for a few seconds I was really happy.

That was really weird. Jennifer and Ashley both stood up and left my table. I think that I never ever must speak with them again.

Outside of the cafeteria was Jasper waiting for me. He smiled ´´ Do you had a nice conversation at lunch?´´

´´Don´t remember me. I hope that their will be never a reason to speak to them again.´´ I sighed and returned his smile.

´´Let me guess they wanted to gossip about my family?´´ Jasper asked.

´´Thats right. They wanted to know , how it comes that you and Emmett talk with me. And so on.´´ I told him.

´´But that´s not all.´´ he said with an crocked smile.

How does he no it? As he saw the expression on my face he started an booming laugh.

´´Yes, that´s right. How do you know it. Are the girls gossiping about our conversation?´´

I asked a bit shocked.

´´No, but my family and I heard your whole conversation. We sat on the table next to yours. You have us just not noticed, because you sat with your back to us.´´ he answered.

´´Oh okay that makes sense.´´ I said relived.

´´ I want to thank you for what you said. It was not nice what they had said about my mom.´´ Jasper said and looked a bit hurt at the thought of what Jennifer and Ashley said.

´´ There is nothing to thank me for. I have just said what I mean.´´ I told him as we got to the gym. I gave the teacher the slip to sign and he told me that I had only to watch P.E this time. I got to the bleachers and waited for the beginning of the class.

Jasper was the first one out of the locker room and came to sit by me. ´´You know that you doesn´t make friends when you stand up for my family. Ashley and Jennifer are the most popular girls on school and if they don´t like you nobody of the others will like you.´´ he said with an unreadable expression on his face.

´´ I don´t care if I make friends. I say what I mean and if somebody doesn´t like it is it his or her problem, not mine. And I doesn´t need friends which just like me, because somebody else like me. With friends like these there is no need for enemies.´´ I said and felt instantly

happy again. The feeling was just there for a moment and then it was gone.

Jasper smiled at me and I returned it, the P.E started. I watched as the others played volleyball. I hate volleyball and was relived that tomorrow would we start wit badminton, but I couldn´t keep my eyes of of Jasper.

Every time he looked to me he smiled bright at me. After class ended Jasper came to me and asked if I would like to team up with him for badminton. I told him that this would be a good idea and then I said goodbye to him.

Back in the front office Ms. Cope was smiling at me and asked how my first day was.

´´ I had a really nice first day, thank you. Goodbye.´´ I said and then drove home.

There was my aunt already waiting for me ´´ Hi Lily. How was your first day? Have you make new friends?´´

´´Hi aunt Claire, I had a nice first day. I have met two of Dr. Cullen´s kids. Jasper and Emmett. In every class I have I sit next to one of them. They are both really nice. In lunch I met two girls Jennifer and Ashley. But I don´t like them.´´ I answered. My aunt had started smiling as I told her about Jasper and Emmett.

´´Why don´t you like the girls?´´ she asked me.

´´ I don´t like people that doesn´t respect others. And both of them are such people.´´

´´Why, what have they done?´´ she asked me.

´´ They had spoken bad about Dr. Cullen´s wife and kids. I think they are jealous of them.´´ I answered.

´´ How I hate that the people are gossiping about the Cullen´s. They should be all glad that such an good Dr. is working in Forks. He could make more money in other hospitals, but he is working here, because his wife wanted to life here. The whole family is so nice. But the people have nothing better to do as gossiping.´´ she said.

´´ Whoa, do you know that I never heard you talking so much before?´´ her only response to my question was an booming laugh.

After our conversation I got up and made my homework. A few hours later we ate dinner and after that I said goodnight to my aunt and Josef.

Once in my bedroom I got my black pajama pants and a black tank top and got to the bathroom to make me ready for sleeping. Back in my bedroom I took my book and got in bed. I read for a few hours and as I got sleepy I turned of the light.

I couldn´t sleep instantly, because I must think about Jasper. He is so sweet and unbelievable beautiful. I really love his smile.

Oh I can´t think that. I can´t get feelings for him. I wouldn´t be good for him. Nobody has earned a girlfriend like me.

I´m a danger.


	4. Chapter 4

I don´t own anything

Last to know

**Jasper´s POV.**

I don´t know why, but I think I love her. It can´t be real, I know her just for a day.

But I know what I feel and I know that I can´t live without her anymore. She is so different to the other girls. She doesn´t care what anybody thinks about her. And she says what she thinks. She is much more gown then others at her age and her feelings are different, too.

How can somebody be so sad. Sadness was all she had felt the whole day except when I had manipulate her feelings and the one time during lunch.

But that´s not all, she is more beautiful then every women I have ever seen. She give Rosalie a run for her money. She looks almost like one of us with her pale skin. And she has incredible eyes almost colorless, I´m curious how she would look like a vampire. And her scent she smells like lilies.

As I got to the car Edward was there already waiting. ´´ Interesting thoughts. Must I have worries that Lily will live long enough for her graduation?´´ he ask.

´´I know i´m the weakest of us, but I would never harm her. And it´s not ...´´ ´´ Hey sorry I was jocking. I know that you wouldn´t harm her. I had just said it, because you was imagine how she would look like one of us, so please don´t be offended.´´ he said and I could feel that he was honest.

After that our other siblings came to the car and we drove home. Alice and Emmett

couldn´t stop talking about Lily, which is really weird.

But if I think about it they was all acting weird in school. ´´ Can I ask you something?`` I asked them and they all nodded. ´´ Why are you all acting weird all day?´´

I had thought that they would laughing at me, but nothing. They was shocked.

Alice was the first one speaking ´´ We wasn´t acting weird. We was just nice.´´

´´And let me guess that´s the reason why you wanted her to sit with at at lunch?´´ I asked sheepishly. She nodded. ´´ Alice you know that your feelings and the feelings of the others tell me that you lie. Be honest with me.´´

Alice exchanged an look with Edward and then with Rosalie and Emmett. ´´Okay. i´ll tell you the truth. I had a vision of Lily. If i´m honest not just one. I have seen her as one of us.

You will love her. She will be my best friend and you two will marry. Sorry that we doesn´t have told you, but we thought it would be better if you doesn´t know it when you met her.´´Alice told me in an speed that I had a problem with understanding what she said.

´´And you all knew it. Was is with Esme and Carlisle?´´ I asked. I couldn´t think coherently anymore.

´´ They knew it also, that´s why Carlisle told us last night about Lily. Alice hadn´t known her name or when she would arrive, but she had known how Lily looks like and told us. And as Carlisle had met her yesterday he had known instantly who she was.´´ Rosalie said.

´´ Excuse me, but Rose since when are you a partner in crime with them? Aren´t you normally not the one who is against everything which can us expose?`` I asked shocked.


End file.
